


Home for Christmas

by MorningGlory2



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas AU, Deployment, F/M, Fluff, Homecoming, Kid Fic, Military AU, Pregnancy, Steggy - Freeform, Sweetness, steggy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/pseuds/MorningGlory2
Summary: Peggy’s one wish is that her husband is home for Christmas.





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife/gifts).



> This is my gift to @witcherislovewitcherislife on tumblr for the 2018 Steggy Secret Santa @steggyfanevents! This is also my first time writing Steggy so I hope it's not terrible ahhhhh

The Barnes’ household was bustling with Christmas Eve activity. Their annual party was in full swing, their closest friends and their kids laughing and playing the night away. Each child got a gift and the adults got to catch up with their friends while they celebrated the most wonderful time of the year. Everyone looked forward to this party; it was the highlight of the year.

“Grant, darling, slow down,” Peggy Carter-Rogers laughed at her three-year-old son as he sped by her and through the living room. Natasha laughed along with her, resting a hand on her close friend’s arm.

“Let him play. There’s nothing he can break, I promise.”

“He has his father’s energy,” Peggy rolled her eyes affectionately, “Thank goodness for his manners because he’s so utterly strong-willed and wild.”

“He probably got a pinch too much of Steve in the mixture but he still has a lot of you too,” Natasha reassured her. Peggy grinned fondly. 

“You’re the one who has to do this all day, I can just hear you cursing my husband’s name.” It was said with more giggles and more affection, as Natasha nannied for the Rogers Family. She and Bucky couldn’t have kids themselves; they’d tried for two years naturally and with doctors. It didn’t seem it was in the cards for them but right around the time they’d stopped trying, Peggy and Steve had given birth to Grant Buchanan. As his Godparents, they would have already been close but Natasha only taught dance and it left open plenty of time for nannying their new baby. Both Rogers had to return to work soon after and the timing had just been right. “This one will be more like me, somehow I’ll make sure of it.”

Peggy ran a hand over her protruding bump, a baby girl growing inside. She was an unplanned surprise, unlike her brother Grant, and the pregnancy thus far had been far easier than the previous.

“Ehh, Steve might be the easier one to deal with,” Natasha teased, sipping her drink with playful eyes. Peggy scoffed.

“I beg to differ. The only time that will be true is if he isn’t home for this one’s delivery. This mother will not be pleased.”

“You have two more months, Peg. He’ll be here. Don’t worry,” Natasha wrapped an arm around her best friend’s waist, squeezing her. Peggy’s smile didn’t reach her eyes.

“Let’s hope so.” She waited for a beat, gathering herself as she scanned the wide open house, people all around. “Where’d your husband get off to anyway? I thought he was taking all the kids out to build snowmen.”

————Flashback———–

_“How long will you be gone?” Peggy chose not to look at Steve, focusing on the dishes instead. He’d waited until after they’d put Grant to bed to break the news, and her heart was aching._

_“I don’t know. It’s a confidential mission. We’ll be radio silent for a good bit of it. You know I can’t tell you a to but I’ve been working toward this mission for a while and —“_

_“I thought we’d decided after Grant that you’d take some time off, stay close. Africa is not close, Steve,” Peggy shut off the water, drying her hands as she stared out out the window at the setting sun._

_“You know I don’t get to choose these assignments, Peg,” Steve sighed heavily as he approached her slowly from behind. Fingers danced on her hips as he considered his next words. “I just got promoted to Captain, I’ve got to do one more deployment at least…”_

_His words dragged off as his soft, cleanly shaved cheek dragged down her neck. Try as she might to remain hostile, she knew better than anyone that work was work and they both had important jobs. “He’s going to miss you.”_

_That pulled at Steve more than anything. He groaned a little and rest his head on her shoulder. “When you were pregnant and in and out of the hospital, what did you say to me when I begged you to just listen and stay home?”_

_Peggy set her jaw and glanced at the ceiling, a smile tugging at her lips, “This is my duty. Child or no child, I signed up for this. But I was pregnant Steven, and working a desk job, not flying halfway around the world to possibly get myself killed.”_

_She turned to face him and cupped his warm cheeks. Those blue eyes did her in every damn time. “I’ll be home as soon as it’s over. If not by Thanksgiving then definitely by Christmas.”_

_They both knew he couldn’t guarantee that, and they both chose to ignore it as he pressed her against the kitchen counter and kissed her into a frenzy that would create their next surprise—one he’d receive a note of via CIA covert messages while hiding out underground in Egypt._

_Maybe if he’d known that would happen he would have re-thought his deployment. Hindsight was 20/20 though and neither of them knew they’d make another baby that easily and quickly._

———–End Flashback———-

“When was the last time you heard from Steve?” Natasha asked as she poured herself another glass of wine in the kitchen. Sam and Maria stood by, embraced as they listened to the women talk about Steve’s latest deployment—a common conversation this time of year. Peggy didn’t mind. The more they talked about him, the more she felt he was there in spirit.

“Probably a month after the letter I sent saying we were pregnant,” she rubbed the spot the baby kicked just then, wincing as she continued, “He said they were doing well on their mission but didn’t mention when he’d be home. We had hoped for Christmas but obviously —“

“Folks! Folks! Merry Christmas!” Bucky burst through the front door loudly, making the children cheer as he quoted the familiar Chevy Chase Christmas movie. The adults in the house laughed at him as brushed off the freshly fallen snow and made for the kitchen, his service dog, Luna at his side obediently. 

Bucky had been honorably discharged from the Army with a Medal of Honor after he’d lost his left arm saving Steve and their team. He’d been home four years now, but he owned a hardware store in their small suburb off Long Island and did well for him and Natasha. He was getting his masters in History with the desire to teach later in life. Luna kept his calm and helped through his PTSD, the husky joining them two years ago.

“James!” Natasha admonished as he traipsed caked snow on his boots into the kitchen, “Where are your manners?” She shooed him out with a swat to his rear and a kiss, laughter rising again.

Bucky ignored her words in good nature and kissed her once more before cheerfully yelling to the children, “Who wants to build an Army snowman?!”

Excitement rushed through the living room, all the children scrambling to their parents for their coats. Six of them, ages 3 to 10, all worked to dress as their parents assisted. Grant’s little blonde head bobbed up and down in the den as Peggy kneeled before him, slipping his boots on over his snow pants. Natasha assisted, zipping up his coat. He had no real concept that his father wasn’t here for such a special time, still too young to fully understand Christmas and Santa. It helped Peggy to handle it with less emotion, especially in front of their son. He missed his father, of course, but it was more about his presence than the holiday itself. “Can I go? Can I go?” Grant begged in his little voice, fussing as Peggy slipped on his gloves. Kids filed out the door behind Sam, Tony, and Bucky, the women staying inside to keep warm and talk. Bucky stood at the door waiting for Grant. They shared a special bond too. The child was lucky to have so many adults in his life to raise him.

“Pegs, you should come out too. Nat, come on.”

“Ugh,” Natasha moaned, rolling her eyes and grabbing her coat from the closet, “I guess, to see this masterpiece I’m sure you’re planning.”

“You’re gonna help me, right, bud?” Bucky patted Grant’s bare head, ruffling his hair as Peggy let out an exasperated noise.

“Oh, his hat. Grant, sweetheart, wait just a minute—“ the kid flew out the door with a squeal and Bucky shrugged with a grin as Peggy went for the door without her coat. “Get him, Buck, or he’s going to get—“

She stopped talking as she stepped onto the front porch, her hand flying to her mouth. Only a dozen feet away crouched her husband, clad in his army-issued camouflage and covered in snowflakes as they fell, embracing their tiny son tightly as he hung onto his father and cried tears of happiness. Her husband was bearded, she could see in the illumination of Bucky’s Christmas lit front yard and house, his hair longer than she could ever remember it being. But he was _there_ , in one piece, _alive_. 

Steve’s eyes lifted to her own as he continued to hold onto their elated son, rubbing his back as he hugged him tightly. Their gazes locked and he smiled so wide it nearly made her heart burst. He’d been gone so, _so_ long. His eyes shone in the warm twinkling lights and tears pooled in her own as Steve stood, holding Grant tightly to his chest despite the layers of snow gear the child wore.

Peggy stepped down the few steps gingerly, careful on her chunky high heels but moving as quickly as she could to get to him. She hadn’t expected him, hadn’t even considered he’d make it home for Christmas. But he had. He was _here_.

Steve held Grant with one arm and swept his other around his wife as she reached him, hugging her to him as hard and tightly as he could while still being aware of her pregnant belly. Close to him now, she could smell him, feel him, see his tears. It had been seven long months.

“Daddy, are you staying home?” Grant spoke first, leaning back to touch his father’s thick beard. Steve nodded, a warm smile permanently on his face.

“Yeah, pal. I’m not going anywhere for a long time.”

Peggy let out a sob as she held onto Steve tighter at his words. Steve squeezed her to him, pressing kisses to her hair over and over. Her entire body felt limp, every muscle relaxing for the first time since she’d said goodbye to him at the base months ago. They had always had it down– the separation for their work and their independence. It had made their relationship work all these years. They were great together and successful apart. But something had shifted upon the birth of their first child and now even more so with the conception of their second. And in the way he was holding her so tightly it was almost painful (in the best way) she suspected he felt it too.

“Steve,” she began, his name more of a sob.

“I know, Pegs, I know. Shh, we’ll talk all about it later,” he assured her, embracing her still as Grant began to wiggle.

“Daddy, can I build a snowman with Uncle Bucky and you can stay to see it?” It was then Peggy realized Bucky was behind her, holding his old army issued cover and gloves. Steve laughed and it was a joyful sound.

“‘Course, buddy. I’ll be right here to see it, I’m not going anywhere,” he assured his son, setting him down on his little legs. Peggy pulled away only to secure his hat to his head, covering the sandy blonde hair he’d inherited from his father. Steve kept his hand on her shoulder as she kissed Grant’s forehead before he scampered off. Peggy caught Bucky’s eyes and they shared a smile.

“I see now you were actually off picking up last-minute gifts,” she replied with trademark sass. Bucky threw her a wink as he turned toward the kids.

“Delivery was scheduled late,” he shrugged with a grin as Steve wrapped his long arms around her, settling his palms on her sweater dress-covered belly. She realized then that Natasha and Bucky had known all night at least. She’d have words, tearful smiling ones, with her best friend later.

“You need a jacket before my child freezes,” Steve grazed her ear with his beard and lips and she shivered. It was a very new feeling that she knew she would enjoy immensely.

“ _She_ won’t freeze, don’t worry. I’ve already put on thirty pounds,” Peggy remarked with a sigh. Steve’s hands held her belly tighter, holding her flush against his front.

“It’s a girl?” She could hear the wonder and surprise in his voice.

“It is,” she covered her hands with his own. She felt that beard against her neck and she tilted her head to give him access and to fold herself even more into his warmth.

“Did you name her?”

“Oh, not without you, darling,” she assured him quickly and felt his sigh of relief against her. “I might not have been pleased with your distance but I’ve never do that. Unless she came and you weren’t here of course. Then she’d end up named Natalia James and it just isn’t quite–”

“Maybe it’s perfect,” he replied, making her laugh. Peggy rolled her eyes.

“Your best friend can’t have all the names of our children,” she teased, though they both knew that naming a child after Bucky was an honor. He’d saved their father after all. And he was Steve’s hero in so many more ways that just that.

“Nat _is_ a big help too,” Steve reasoned and Peggy just continued to laugh.

“We’ll discuss it. I’d like to just bask in the fact you’re home and in one piece,” she turned mid-sentence, running her hands over his beard, full on his face, his hair brushed back on his head, “and with this _magnificent_ beard. I had no idea you could grow one that was so…well, _full_. And your hair…,” she drifted off as she ran her hands through it, the softness still evident in its length. Steve flushed under gaze and touch.

“It’s been a long deployment. At first it just kind of happened. It’s grown on me,” he shrugged modestly. Peggy nibbled her bottom lip.

“It’s already grown on me,” she eyed him in a way that was completely natural and as if he hadn’t been gone so long. His hands found her waist.

“I’m glad to have your approval, Mrs. Carter-Rogers.”

“I’ll show you just how much I approve later. You have a lot of time to make up for,” Peggy admonished him as Grant appeared at their feet, grabbing at Steve’s hand. He clasped the boy’s hand gladly, but not before leaning down to place a gentle, loving kiss to his wife’s red lips. She reveled in it, finding herself chasing him as he leaned back.

“I’ll make up for every minute I was gone,” he assured her, pressing one last fleeting kiss to her lips before allowing himself to be dragged off by their son.

“Welcome home, Captain,” she beamed as he went, wrapping her arms around her belly as she realized her Christmas was finally perfect. She now had everything she’d wished for. It was a dream come true.


End file.
